Naruto's Paradise In Hell
by MikeisDaUnholyKing
Summary: Naruto was never placed on team 7. Instead he was sent somewhere with two of the greatest shinobi of konoha for five years. Major story change after chapter two. Must read to find out. Pairings have officialy been declared undecided. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon Talk"**

**'_Demon Thoughts'_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this is the one and only time I am going to say it in the entire story. Besides if I did, naruto would be cooler, taller, and have Sakura swinging on his nuts.

Slowly the darkness faded sadly welcoming the sunlight into the room. A thought crossed the boy's mind, '_What is dark to light… Is darkness the absence of light? Or is light the absence of darkness? Could you combine the two? Or will they always be brought only to play against each other never with?_'

Shaking his head he sighed and stood from his bed listening to his back audibly pop seven or eight times. Slowly one foot moved in front of the other as the boys mind wandered through out his apartment doing his morning duties unconsciously. Then with no warning a sharp knock was heard at his door followed by a yell from a welcoming voice, "Yo, Niko! Get your ass out here or were gonna be late for the fucking teacher assignments."

Chuckling Niko opened the door and smiled at his one of his only friends. "Yea, yea Naruto chill your ass out, what got you in such a fucking stink this morning? Did your dream of you and Sakura having sex in a giant ramen bowl get interrupted?"

"You're an ass Niko, if you weren't my only friend I would…"

"Do nothing?" Niko smiled innocently.

"Yea, I wouldn't dream of telling your little Hina-chan that you love her and that you secretly stare at her with those fucked up eyes of yours."

Niko almost tripped at that thought but caught himself on his friends shoulder, then with a sadistic grin he looked at the blond, "If you ever dare think of that again I will make sure that Ichiraku Ramen is closed forever!"

"Your looking to get killed today aren't you?"

With an innocent look he looked around his bright blue hair covering his eyes now but didn't interfere with his ability to avoid people on the way to the academy. "Who? Moi?"

* * *

Lavender and green eyes watched the two boys walk down the road past them then they turned to each other sharing a smile.

"So Sakura, are you finally going to tell Naruto that you really like him? Or will you just keep playing with Sasuke, and making everyone think that you hate Naruto?"

The green eyed ninja sighed and looked at her friend, "I'm not sure Hinata. I really want to tell him and from the looks of it you really want to tell Niko your feelings. What I don't understand is why we are so afraid of telling them our true feelings. We are ninja and yet we are still scared to tell the boys we secretly fawn over, our truest desires and fantasies. Is there something wrong with us?"

A soft giggle escaped Hinata's lips as she thought about her secret blue haired lover. "It's probably because they both wear that horrible orange jumpsuit! I mean first Naruto, now Niko. Soon Hokage-sama will be wearing that damn thing."

That thought made both girls start laughing hard.

* * *

Iruka stood at the front of his class reading over the list of who would be chosen which team; he almost choked when he came to Kakashi's team. Oh how he felt the impending doom of the world at that very instant. Sighing he turned his head to notice that Sakura and Hinata, the last two people on his roll call list left uncounted for, had walked in and taken there seats. '_At least someone will be happy with this predicament.'_

He turned to the middle of his class room and called for everyone to quiet down and listen up. "Look everyone I know you are all excited about meeting your jonin sensei but please listen. In this world many of you are about to embark on some of you will not be alive in ten years if not even a lesser amount of time." This remark set off a stir of gasps and whispers through the class room.

"All I am saying is, do not take this lightly, no matter what kind of special kekkei genkai or other ability you have or were forced into, you can get hurt. Most of you do not know my background as a ninja unless your parents were teammates with me at one point or another and there are only three of you in this class room. I served in Anbu Black Ops for six years seeing many people killed and I even at one point had to kill a fellow leaf nin that turned rogue." Again another round of gasps set about the class room.

"For those of you that become the next wave of our forces to serve and protect the great tree that is konoha I say good luck. And remember that each of you are responsible for your team not just the team or mission leader. You will make decisions that will mark the end of someone's life or career and you must not dwell on the past. Too many shinobi have felt that if they did something else that there friends would still be alive. But that is not the case. It is over, done with, finished. Let it go."

Iruka smiled, "Now onto the teams!"

"Team one: …

"Team two: …

"Team three: …

…

"Team seven jonin sensei Asuma; Ino, Shikamaru, Choji."

"Team eight jonin sensei Kakashi; Kiba, Shino, Sasuke." A loud groan was heard followed by a comment about stupid dogs and annoying bugs.

"Team ten jonin sensei Kurenai; Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Niko." Naruto turned and gave a thumbs up to Niko while Naruto and Hinata deeply blushed at each other promising each other silently that they were going out to go shopping today.

After telling them that he would see them around Iruka stepped out and left the academy feeling uneasy about the new wave of ninja, he just never felt ready to accept they themselves were ready. That and he was going on a date with Anko later.

* * *

Hours passed in the class room for the four new teammates as every team was picked including Kakashi's. Niko and Naruto were throwing kunai at a makeshift target on the chalk board while Sakura and Hinata were imagining what clothes they were going to force there boys to wear. Suddenly at a few quick whispers and major blushing the two girls got up and walked over to Naruto and Niko, "Hey guys we having something to tell you…"

Naruto turned towards the two about to speak as he was cut off by a quicker Niko, "What would the two lovely ladies want with… Did I just say that?"

By now Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing at Niko's expense. The two girls just blushed and Hinata started to speak, "Well we were going to tell you that we both think… well we both really li--" The door to the classroom opened revealing a very disturbed Red eyed jonin.

"I'm sorry I am late I was just getting back from a mission when Anbu told me I was to be here. Meet me at training ground twenty in fifteen minutes."

Sakura and Hinata took the opportunity to bolt out of the class room and to the training ground avoiding what they were about to tell the two boys.

Back in the class room Niko was retrieving his kunai from the chalk board while Naruto just sighed and waited by the door. Once done, Niko nodded to the other boy and they both took off at a slight jog to get to the training ground on time.

Fifteen minutes and two seconds later found the group of four genin sat in front of the jonin who would be there teacher for most of the next ten years or so. "So… Tell me about yourselves."

"What would you like to know Kurenai-sensei?"

"Well your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, goals, you know, the stuff to let us know you better."

"How about you go first since you're the oldest here."

She grimaced at being called the oldest… Even if she was. "Well my name is Kurenai Yuhi, I like genjutsu, I dislike people trying to run my life, I dream to be one of the best kunoichi ever, and that's about all I feel like telling you guys right now. Now blondie you go for calling me old."

Naruto smirked, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and Sakura, I dislike people who believe they are better when they are born with a kekkei genkai, I plan to become Hokage so everyone will respect me and they will never look on me as if I didn't deserve to live ever again!"

Kurenai smiled at that last thought and turned towards Hinata, "Your turn."

"I am Hinata Hyuuga, I like…flowersandNiko, I hate orange because it's stupid for a ninja to wear and I am definitely taking my new boyfriend to go shopping, I dislike people who feel that fate cannot be changed, and I dream to lead my clan into a era of peace."

Niko stared at Hinata wide eyed and mouth agape not sure if he heard that or not. Kurenai smiled and turned to Sakura, "Now you."

"I am Sakura Haruno, I like a certain knuckleheaded ninja who wears orange, and he has blond hair and blue eyes and loves to make people smile. I dislike people who are mean to him, I dream to become a great kunoichi along with my best friend Hinata!"

Naruto turned towards Sakura and laughed and pointed at her, "That guy sounds like a real idiot!"

After pulling him self up from the ground Niko chuckled at Naruto and began to speak, "I am Niko Marshiazi, I am originally from a different land brought over in a caravan with the fourth hokage's wife after a civil war destroyed our land. I like Hinata and my best friend Naruto even if he is as dense as the hokage monument. I dislike people who treat me different just because I have a kekkei genkai and I dream to become serve under Naruto in Anbu while he is Hokage. And I also dream that sometimes NARUTO WOULD LISTEN TO PEOPLE BECAUSE SAKURA JUST CONFESSED THAT SHE LIKED HIM BUT HE IS TO DENSE TO REALIZE THAT." He sighed and smiled at Hinata moving closer to her.

Naruto looked at Sakura mouth hanging dangerously close to the ground, "WHAT!! Is it true?"

Sakura sighed and grabbed Naruto's collar pulling him close, "If it wasn't true would I do this?" Her lips crashed against his for what seemed an eternity then just as quick as it happened she pushed him away and crossed her arms.

Kurenai at this point was scratching the back of her head wondering if she still had a chance to make a run for it.

* * *

A/N

I know, I have not updated my other story but to put it plainly... It blew chunks... I decided to go another way with this so.. Here it is... Berate it, love it, comment!!... I will try to update weekly but I am currently packing and stuff to move to Japan on October twenty ninth so no promises my lovely fans...

But please comment and review even if its just one word, I always take ideas into careful consideration. and if I mispronounce or spell something please let me know!!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo. I know I am writing short chapters, but honestly I really only like writing four pages in microsoft word then posting them. :x I will probably start writing more once my midterm is over. :D**

**Disclaimer:. I admit it. Your retarded :)**

Niko sat with Sakura and Hinata in training ground twenty talking about each other and things that they all wanted to improve. When the subject got to Naruto however, both girls seemed to hold a low opinion of his skills despite them being friends with the blonde. Niko the decided it was time to tell the girls something that they would never forget about their friend.

"You know Sakura, I bet that Naruto has better chakra control, and better weapon aim than most chunin in the entire village. At least I know he has more chakra than any jonin currently in this village, save maybe Kakashi. However, had Naruto been allowed to grow up with people teaching him jutsu and control skills he could probably even fight half the jonin in this village."

Sakura and Hinata were staring intently at the boy as if he was holding a piece of meat in-front of savages but just wouldn't let it get close enough for them to taste only to smell and see. Finally after a few moments of waiting Sakura huffed and started to speak, "So are you going to tell us what you know? And why you wear that stupid orange…. Thing! like Naruto or are you just going to keep it to yourself like some homicidal maniac craving for suicide. Because if you do not tell me Hinata might have to kill me after I cut your testicles from your body and hang them from the Uchiha's ears like earrings."

With this said Hinata and Niko both visibly paled. Well for Hinata it was more like adding a fresh coat of white paint to a previous two day old white paint job. You could barely tell.

Waving his hands in surrender Niko sighed; "I guess you two deserve to know" He began before adopting a serious voice that startled the two girls in-front of him. "However before I tell you, you two must tell me what you know of the Kyuubi attack on this village from twelve years ago."

After telling what they knew of the Kyuubi attack, well what they were told in the academy which was simply, the yondaime use a powerful fuuinjutsu to send the Kyuubi down to hell taking his own life to do so.

"Well I can pretty much imagine that you think this is true however, I am sorry to say. It isn't. Well parts of it are not true."

The shocked looked on their faces made Niko grimace, he really wished Naruto was here to do this but they had both decided that today was the best time to do it and since Naruto was AWOL that only left him, but since he promised Naruto that today had to be today. So, being much like his friend he could not break said promise and decided to go with out Naruto.

"Well the yondaime did defeat the Kyuubi with a fuuinjutsu but he also used a ninjustu, to call upon to death god to seal the soul into a person because no jutsu the yondaime could create was powerful enough to destroy a body made of pure chakra like the tailed demons are."

"Wait… Tailed demons? You mean there are more?"

"Yes, exactly eight more Hinata. And no Sakura I will not tell you where I got this information from because he is like a father to me and Naruto alike, HOWEVER!" began Niko again, breaking Sakura and Hinata from there thoughts, "The fuuinjutsu that the yondaime used sealed the demon into a baby whose chakra pathways were not yet formed and being a baby it was innocent to everything thus canceling out the evil of the Kyuubi."

"Wait, so who was this boy?"

"Yea and what does he have to do with Naruto?"

Niko chuckled, "The boy you two are so uppity about now, is… Naruto."

Silence.

Upon walking onto the training seeing the two girls mouths open and the boy sitting there with his head down, one would think that someone had just died. In fact, something did happen, something died inside of the two girls that day. They now understood all of the teasing and taunting Naruto got, they understood why he would plaster on fake smiles to make others laugh when he himself was basically being tortured on the inside. They understood why Naruto was never around during October tenth or why he wouldn't be at school the following week. They clearly saw everything now and they couldn't bring themselves to feel mad for being left out of the loop.

Niko after several minutes began to rise watching the two young kunoichi in-front of him, "I am sorry for you two to have to find out so soon, but I thought it best. Naruto was supposed to be here but I guess that he got cold feet at the last minute. But, I don't blame him. I will see you two later. Think about it all and do what you feel is right. If you do not want to be Naruto's friend, while I will hate you for it just remember that he won't." With that said Niko walked off the training field and towards Ichiraku ramen where he knew the blonde to be at.

However back on the training field the two girls continued to sit there not even really noticing the other due to both of them being lost in thought over their newest friend and what he had faced his entire life with out even showing an ounce of remorse towards the citizens of the village. Well, maybe that was stretching it. He did pull of some pretty mean pranks. However, they never could trace them back to the culprit they only had partial evidence and the one time Naruto did get caught Iruka made him clean up his mess.

That was Hinata's train of thought when suddenly she realized something. Iruka-sensei knew about the Kyuubi in Naruto, he had to. Is that why he failed Naruto when he tried to graduate, or did he truly care about the boy and want to make sure he knew how to handle himself before he left the academy and become a shinobi. Now that she thought about it, Naruto probably could have graduated before any of them. Yet, he was never given the chance to due to his tenant. Is that why Mizuki-sensei was killed? Did Naruto use the demon inside of him to kill the man? Or did what Niko say about him having more control and chakra than most ninja in the village hold truth. She had to find Iruka and ask him. He probably knew better than anyone else in the village.

After standing and saying good bye to Sakura, Hinata ran to the academy where she knew the scarred chunin would be at for most of his day which ran into some hours of the night.

Sakura however just sat there in amazement. How could she of not seen it? She thought about Naruto and her feelings for him. What did they mean? Suddenly finding her self second guessing all her emotions she went to find someone who was able to understand her feelings. She went home to talk to her mother.

--

The sound of bowl hitting bowl could be heard as Niko walked into the ramen stand where he saw Naruto making several stacks of empty bowls of ramen.

"Hey man."

Now there were many things that people could assume was a sign of an oncoming apocalypse such as a meteor hurtling toward earth, Orochimaru turning him self in, or even a bigger sign; Sandaime Hokage tap dancing in the street while reading a copy of Icha Icha Paradise. However, none of these happened. But, what did happen caused Niko to flinch, Ayame and her father to gasp and the other patrons of the restaurant to flee for their lives. Naruto set down his chop sticks and spoke softly, "I don't feel like eating any more ramen, how much do I owe you old man?"

Silence.

Naruto started to look around at the faces of everyone. "Uhm… What's wrong with everyone?" Three thuds were heard as the bodies of Ayame, Teuchi, and Niko hit the ground.

After standing back up and paying for Naruto's bill Niko led the blonde out of the ramen stand and pulled him into a nearby alley. "Why didn't you show up today?"

"I just didn't feel like being turned away by two more people."

"Why do you keep insisting that people will turn away?" Niko sighed. He knew this was going to happen today. He knew Naruto would not show up, he also knew why. "Well I told them."

"I know you did."

"Wait… How did you--" Niko was cut off by three Anbu soldiers surrounding him with kunai drawn.

The Anbu on Niko's left spoke. "Niko Marshiazi, you are to come to the Hokage's chambers immediately, failure to do so will end in immediate punishment."

--

Iruka was busy at his desk when Hinata burst through the door saying something about Niko telling about Naruto being a demon. Iruka blanched visibly grabbed Hinata and shunshined to the Hokage's tower. After running through the building and into the Hokage's chamber, Iruka looked at the Sandaime with a pained expression. "Hokage-sama, we might have a problem."

--

**A/N: What will happen to Niko? Why did Iruka act the way he did? Why Sakura turning to her parents? Where is the Sasuke bashing? OH THE TORTURE! BWAHAHAHA. Review. Or I will find you. And.**

**Kill**

**YOU!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

A sharp ringing began to sound with in the blonde's head slowly gaining more and more moment as the time passed.

Irritated at being woken up a quick fist slammed down onto a clock destroying it, a smile reached his lips at the thought of the ringing being no more. Then as quickly as it appeared it went away due to the several loud knocks on the door.

"WHO THE FUCK IS IT AT MY DOOR AT FIVE THIRTY IN THE MORNING!"

An irritated voice shouted back through the shut door, "ITS ME YOU DUMBASS OPEN UP! AND IT'S FUCKING SEVEN AND WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR OUR TEAM ASSIGNMENTS!"

The blonde sitting in the bed sat straight up at hearing that, '_Team assignments… No that can't be right, I am on Hinata's and Sakura's team right. Niko is just messing with me again. That has to be it.'_

He sighed and opened his door looking at his blue haired friend. "When will you ever cut your hair for others to see your eyes?"

"When you get up early enough for us not to be late to school."

"Aren't you the older one with more responsibility Mr. Oh I am three years older than you Naruto so you must do as I say. Also, what do you mean that we have to get to school we got our team assignments a while ago."

Niko placed the back of his hand against Naruto's forehead, "Well you don't seem to have a fever…" He smiled and shrugged, "So must have been a dream."

"What do you mean a dream; we were with Sakura and Hinata on Kurenai sensei's team."

"Uhm Naruto… That would be impossible you can't have four genin on one team. Trust me I know these things."

Naruto stood motionless for a few minutes then shook his head finally agreeing with what Niko was saying. "What ever lets just get to class."

* * *

After travelling for about two minutes Niko nudged Naruto and pointed in a random direction, "Hey look, its prince broody over there."

An evil grin stretched across Naruto's face, "How about plan number 5 – 7 B."

"Do you think he will fall for that?"

"Is his hair shaped like a ducks ass?"

"Good point."

* * *

At the Konoha Ninja Academy Iruka sat at his desk watching Niko and Naruto snicker to each other and couldn't help but wonder if it was associated with the absent Uchiha. He would hate to admit it to anyone but those two could pull off any stunt or prank and always get away. He smiled as a memory came to his mind of Niko and Naruto learning the Kirigakure No Jutsu (Hidden Mist Skill) and turning it a bright shade of orange. While most people believed that the mist itself was orange, they all learned however the mist was white with an unfortunate high amount of orange paint floating in the air.

The village was bright orange for an entire month until the Sandaime got tired of the complaints and ordered all jonin and higher ranked shinobi to clean the mess for failure to catch the culprits. No one has since made fun of Naruto's or Niko's jumpsuit since.

Iruka smiled when he thought of Niko and Naruto together wearing the same jumpsuit. Ever since Naruto was around seven Niko began to watch out for him even dressing like him. Everyone knew about Niko's kekkei genkai but they were forbidden of openly telling anyone about the true nature. After all combining the sharingan and the byakugan was a pretty serious thing. Iruka also wondered if that was why Niko wore his hair over his eyes; just due to the simple fact that he always saw things as his byakugan was always activated.

Now however when he saw Niko scratch his nose he noticed that his forehead protector was around his eyes. Maybe he should have a talk with him about investing in goggles to wear or a pair of shades like Shino.

"Hey Iruka sensei! What are we waiting for?"

Iruka looked up at Kiba and sighed, "We are waiting on Sasuke to arrive."

Somewhere he heard a few chuckles but it was to faint to pick up.

"Does anyone know whe-" WHAM!!! WHAM!!! The door to the classroom flew open hitting the wall then rebounded and slammed close again.

The entire class looked at the doorway expecting someone to jump in and kill them all, what they got wasn't scary but damn funny.

Once the door opened again in stepped Sasuke Uchiha with... no hair?

The entire class erupted into laughter at the sight of the Uchiha, well the male half of the class. The girl half minus Hinata and some fan girls of Niko looked as if someone had just slapped them in the face and threatened to kill a puppy.

Naruto watched Sasuke just stand there looking as if someone just ate his birthday cake then threw the rest on the floor. "Holy crap Sasuke, what the hell happened to your hair? I know we teased you about it but we still thought it was kind of cool!"

Niko smiled "We thought it was cool? C'mon Naruto don't lie to him."

Iruka moved quickly and grabbed Sasuke dragging him back into the hallway shutting the door behind him.

"What happened Sasuke, don't tell me you shaved your hair off on purpose?"

Said person sighed and ran a hand over his now smooth head, "No… I was a victim of them…" Iruka frowned, oh how he knew them. Them is the name given to the two or more, just cause no one knows how many, pranksters that go around pranking individual people unlike Naruto and Niko's mass pranks. Them even got a hold of Kakashi's little orange book that the female population of Konoha has been trying to get for years! However Iruka knew the identity of them. It is Naruto and Niko, but the way they do it, it just makes it seem like they are innocent. They use shadow clones to pull off there pranks and that way when they are caught which has only happened once to date so far they poof out of existence leaving the real Naruto and Niko scotch free. Of course Iruka knew this because he was the only who caught them and found Naruto's goggles before they poofed out of existence with the rest of the shadow clone.

"Very well Sasuke, go in and have a seat I am sure your hair will grow back in no time."

With a very brief "hnn" he moved into the room and took his seat ignoring everything else as per usual.

After a few minutes of hushed whispers and Iruka shouting at the class everyone finally quieted down and listened to Iruka give his talk about responsibility. After a few moments he began to read out the team assignments.

Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Niko Marshiazi.

Team 8: Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka

Team 10: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame

"That is the team assignments, your jonin teachers will be here shortly, Naruto follow me please."

Naruto looked at Niko who only shrugged then he looked at Sakura and smiled at her while she just flipped him off. Somehow he was glad that he was not on that team.

Once in the hallway outside of the class room Naruto looked at Iruka who continued to walk down the hallway to the entrance of the school.

"Maa… Iruka sensei what is going on, why am I not getting placed on a team?"

Iruka smiled, "You will know soon enough, and somehow you will like it and hate it at the same time. I just want you to know when you are grown up a little more and understand what I have helped you to accomplish albeit in a small matter by getting the people involved in your future training to agree to this, just cut me some slack okay?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Whatever Iruka sensei, you act like I won't be around here. Like Konoha could live without Naruto Uzumaki."

Iruka chuckled at the irony in that statement, "Your right, Konoha would not be the same with out you." 'Or your father for that matter. Minato sempai you owe me for this, you swore to me that you would haunt me if I let anything bad happen to your son and now look what I have done. You owe me big time.'

"So anyways sensei where are we going?"

"Hokage tower, and be patient or I might not buy you ramen when you re… err... when you come back tomorrow."

AUTHORS NOTE!

Hello everyone, like the plot twist? Yeah I thought it was cool too! Well I am in Japan now and I have seen and heard some things that have given me some great stuff to publish. I will not be abadoning this story like my other. Sorry about the short posts again, I could save them up and post one big chap but I would just rather pump it out publish then go back to pumping it out. It works.

Review :D tell your friends!

or il keel you.

Btw how did you like sasuke with no hair? I always thought he would look good bald...


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon Talk"**

_**'Demon Thoughts'**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its faculties, titles, symbols, characters, words, techniques, and anything within the Naruto universe has not will not or ever been is or will be owned by me. Besides if it was, the story would focus more on Naruto and less on Sasuke. I mean I understand his motives and stuff behind doing what he does, however he sort of destroy's his own plot line by focusing on one scenario. So after Akatsuki is beaten and Sasuke has been killed/saved/ w/e will it end? Or will he bring out another super foe to bash the Naruniverse with? silly kishimoto story boarding is for people with good ideas that KEEP UP THE GOOD IDEAS AND NOT RUIN THEM....**_

**_Despite all that I love Naruto and will never give up watching it unless he dies then I will. Untill then. I am a narutard! 123 BANG!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Iruka and Naruto arrived at the Hokage tower with Iruka looking sad and Naruto looking giddy at what was going to happen.

'_Maybe now that I have passed the academy Sandaime-jiji will let me be Hokage. Psh, as if. I believe I know where this is going but I better just play clueless and let everyone believe that I am dense. After all being a shinobi is about deception and if everyone knew how smart I really am I probably would have been killed by now. Fucking hypocrites I get forced into being a prison of sorts and all they want to do is tear down the walls. I swore to protect them, so I will never lay a hand against them. Doesn't mean I can't bad mouth them.'_

'…_**Damn kit getting… up… should really sho… Kyuubi… What I would have done…'**_

Hearing the voice Naruto just stopped tried to listen again on what he had heard. Shaking his head after Iruka told him to hurry up he ran into the Hokage's chambers and shut the door before him.

"Ah good you two are right on time. I see you are punctual as ever Iruka."

"Yes Sandaime-sama one cannot make it through there life without some kind of quirk."

"Yes that is true, anyway. Naruto the reason why I have called you hear… Naruto? Hey dummy!"

Naruto snapped his attention foreword almost breaking his neck at the speed he turned and smiled at the old man infront of him. "Hey jiji, so you finally ready to give up your chair?"

Iruka and Saroutobi smiled at his reaction both thinking along the same lines, '_Naruto, I hope I never see the day that you actually become Hokage. Just so I don't have to hear you say I told you so! Damn kids.'_

"Not quite yet Naruto, these old bones still have some fight left in them."

"More like dust," Called a voice from the back of the room causing Saroutobi's eye to twitch, Iruka to gasp at what the voice called, and Naruto to fall over laughing.

"Now Jiraiya, don't tell me you believe that you can beat sensei so easily do you?" At the next voice Iruka and Naruto both turned to the other corner towards the source of the newest voice.

"Will you two shut up and get over here!"

Naruto grinned when he saw two figures emerge from the shadows and instantly knew who they were. "JIRAIYA-SAMA AND TSUNADE-SAMA! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY GET TO MEET TWO OF THE LEGEN-" What would have been said next was cut off by two fists hitting the top of the blonde genin's head and a simultaneous shout of "Shut up!"

A slight coughing noise and four head turns later had everyone staring at the Hokage, "Now then, Naruto. As you realized this is Jiraiya and Tsunade, two of my students and two of the legendary sannin. They will be teaching you for the next five years."

Iruka smiled as Naruto fainted upon hearing that he would be taught by not one but TWO of the famous sannin for FIVE years. "By your word Hokage-sama I will take my leave."

"As you were Iruka, I will see you soon enough anyways."

Iruka smiled and after having a short chat with the two sannin about taking care of Naruto he left to go back to the academy.

"So sensei is this little gaki even worth our time? After all we were enjoying our honey-moon."

The aged man smiled and stood up, "Tsunade, remember what we talked about?" After a brief nod she frowned and touched the back of Jiraiya's neck disabling him from moving and sat him in a chair. "Now Jiraiya before you ask, I must tell you. That Naruto is… well I…" After a few moments he composed himself and smiled sadly. "Naruto is your student's son.

The world came to a screeching halt that very instant. Jiraiya sat there with his eye's open as everything began to tick in his mind. "You knew? Both of you?" After two nods, Jiraiya tried to move but found he couldn't nor could he summon any chakra. "Tsunade…"

"No Jiraiya not until we are finished."

"Why should I listen to you? Why shouldn't I just leave you? You both lied to me about my grandson! You both let me wallow in despair for five years! Then you knew after I came to terms with it." What came next was a shock to both of the shinobi was that Jiraiya began to cry.

"Jiraiya it wasn't like that Minato-kun told us we couldn't otherwise I would have left the village with you and Naruto when he was born."

"After you saw how he was treated after the first what? Two years? Why didn't you tell me then? I would have even stayed in the village to raise him. Hell I could run all my contacts through the Hokage's tower and you would not be any wiser."

"Jiraiya, stop this non-sense, you know you that you are more valuable to Konoha than any other shinobi in this village. How many lives have you saved? How many threats have you destroyed just by being out there? Do you think that would have been a life for Minato's child? Do you think he would have wanted that for his son? No the only reason I waited until he graduated the academy is so he could at least have a chance to defend himself outside of the village. I am giving you the opportunity to go with him now with Tsunade to teach him everything. In fact I was going to tell you for the next five years you do not even have to come back to Konoha at all. Take him away from the village, take care of him. Raise him, and for kami's bearded face make him a damn shinobi that will run this village in my stead."

Jiraiya looked at his former sensei and nodded not wanting to argue with a man that could still kill him. He then watched him pull something out of a safe in a wall and hand it to Tsunade. "This is all of his birth records, his families' last wishes for him. When he is of chunin rank and ability he is to be given this and not a second before. In five years when he is to return he will be given either the jounin test or something else to get a gauge on his skills. I expect him to at least have a grasp on his father's techniques and his mother's insane taijutsu skill."

Jiraiya looked up, "What about his friend Niko?"

Tsunade smiled at what Jiraiya had said about the blondes' older friend. "Do not worry about our grandson's friend he will do just fine. Now we must wait for the idiot to wake up to get out of this place."

* * *

**Two minutes and forty four seconds later.**

* * *

A bleary eyed Naruto looked up and saw the three shinobi looking at him with a smile on there faces. After recognition took hold he grinned at the thought and kept going until a full blown smile. "So when do I leave?"

* * *

**Next Day**

* * *

Naruto had woken up early and headed next door to Niko's apartment and knocked on it loudly. "Hey Niko come on I want you to see me off!"

After opening the door Niko smiled at his blonde friend, "You know Naruto I really am going to miss you."

"Man… Save your goodbyes for the gate. Lets just talk about that new prank that you must do now that I am gone."

* * *

**Forty five minutes later **

* * *

A group of five people stood at the gate to Konoha smiling at each other. Tsunade and Jiraiya began to walk out of the gate and waved to there sensei. "See you, you old coot!"

After grumbling something about perverted students and there need to piss him off he looked at Naruto and Niko telling each there goodbyes and smiled at how they promised to beat each other when Naruto returned. The hokage smiled again at Naruto and told him that he would miss him and that had better get strong quick other wise Sasuke and Niko would beat him once he returned. After hearing that Naruto hugged the older shinobi and told him that he loved him as well and that no matter what happened he would make him proud. Little did he know that Saroutobi never once doubted those words as they left the boy's mouth.

After Naruto left the older shinobi turned to Niko and smiled, "How about a bowl of ramen?"

"Sure thing gramps."

Mumbling something about stupid brats and manners the Hokage and Niko made there way to Ichiraku's Ramen.

* * *

**Authors Note: Next chapter will be time skippaging. meaning that you as my readers will have insight into Naruto's and the others training.**

**As for things that will not happen. Well the attack on konoha by orochimaru will wait for a while due to some unfortunate events.**

**I am getting a lot of hits and private messages. Just a few reviews is all I ask for **

**Pweeeease!**

**They can even be anonymous (I feel like I spelled that wrong even after using spell check. Oh well)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon Talk"**

_**'Demon Thoughts'**_

* * *

**A/N**: Yo how has everyone been? That's good. I would like to introduce you to interview with the stars!

MTUK: So Naruto how are you feeling about being trained by two of the sannin? Two of the most feared shinobi in the world! Each boasting their own talent in his or her own field of expertise!

Naruto: It's okay I guess, I kind of miss Niko though.

Niko: What for?

Naruto: In the story dumbass!

Niko: *sweat drops* Listen here you two timing piece o shit I will kick your motherfu---

MTUK: Niko that is enough. I brought you two here to talk now sit down and shut up.

Niko and Naruto: Screw you! Your just the author of this fanfiction you can't do anything to us!

MTUK: *Grins and begins to laugh*

Niko and Naruto: Shit.

* * *

**Four Months into training**

* * *

Naruto sat up straight after having been asleep for only thirty minutes, he knew he heard something but he couldn't just tell what it was.

A snicker came from behind him making him spin around forcing him to step back at the new sight. He was now in a sewer standing on a foot of water looking at a giant cage. Suddenly a deep booming voice echoed throughout the sewer, **"So you weak piece of flesh, you have finally decided to grace me with your pitiful presence. I am amazed you even were able to get here. Your seal is designed to keep you sheltered from me for at least another year or so. Oh well, with my slight alterations to your body through the years it probably sped up the process."**

Naruto stared at the cage then sighed having been informed by Jiraiya about this moment a month into his training, "What do you want bastard fox? Haven't you ruined my life enough without having to ruin my sleep as well? If you are trying to escape I must tell you that you have another thing coming. I will not bow down to you. You are my prisoner. You do what I say when I say. When I say jump you better ask how long you are suppose to stay in the damn air. I will not tolerate any of your shit ever. Clear?"

A deep laugh was all he got for the next forty or seconds then when Naruto was just about to begin yelling it died down and the voice spoke once more, "**I must say for such a small human you do have some big balls. Well even with out the courage we both know you aren't lacking in that department thanks to me. After all I can't have my container running around with a dick the size of the Uchiha's brain. Well anyways, I guess it is time then isn't it?"**

"For what you stupid fox?"

"**You idiot, do not think me so powerless, just because I am inside of you and I am your prisoner so to speak does not mean I have to comply with your wishes. I will find a way out of here one day. I will kill you and everything you hold dear."**

"You think you can escape from me? I will laugh now then even if you find a small crack in the seal I will guard it. I will be an impenetrable wall with which you……"

"**Enough! I told you once just thirty seconds ago I will not listen to your shit, now shut up and sit down!... NOW!"**

Even though he hated the fox the tone of voice used automatically demanded respect. "Fine you stupid fox, what do you what?"

"**It is time for your kekkei genkai to awaken."**

"I have a kekkei genkai?"

"**Yes, I have forced it to the surface of your body pretty much by rearranging your body. Of course this is what has caused your stunted growth, but do not worry about your short stature little man… You will soon start to grow but do not expect to be any taller than about 5'8 or so. After all, a tall ninja is a harder one to hide."**

The boy scoffed, "What would you know about being a ninja?"

"**I have forgotten more about being a ninja than you will ever learn, do not forget that I have been around for thousands of years and I have seen many great things that would break a simple man. I do not what your so called kami has done by entrusting you with such a fate but I do know that I must take a more active role in your life."**

"Why is that?"

"**I don't want to die?"**

"Self preservation…"

"**Didn't I just say that…? Don't answer that! Anyways, your bloodline, it isn't something super special or has multiple abilities but in the line of the ninja profession it is very, very useful."**

"What, can I run a super human speeds or fly or have super strength or be able to leap tall buildings in a single bound?"

"**Speed yes, everything else… no."**

"So how fast will I be able to go?"

"**Tell me what you have heard about the Yondaime's prized technique the Hiraishin. (I believe that's how it's spelled, if you see this it means I forgot to check spelling because my net was down… :D)"**

"Well it made him go at super fast speeds only leaving a streak of yellow, which is why it is called the flying thunder god technique."

"**Yes but do you know how he was able to go that fast?"** With a shake of the head indicating negative Kyuubi began to speak once more. **"He used seals on a specially designed kunai knife to teleport himself to that exact location. He could also place these symbols on enemies themselves when they fought however it caused a great deal more amount of chakra to do so. He was able to do this by accessing the Uzumaki's clans vault in order to record there history down."**

"So what does this have to do with my kekkei genkai?"

"**Well, he found out about the Uzumaki's kekkei genkai and realized how it worked. The user could project the seals anywhere they wanted in there line of site and teleport almost instantaneously to it. Of course the symbol was only in there eyesight and not on the actual object but I don't think the specifics matter. So because you are an Uzumaki you should be able to use the Hiraishin no jutsu far easier than the Yondaime ever could."**

Naruto upon realizing all the benefits of this promptly passed in shock, in his own mind.

* * *

**Back In Konoha**

* * *

"Team 7 reporting a completed mission of 'rescuing' Tora the cat, we also came to see if there were any other missions today Hokage-Sama."

"Ah yes Kakashi, well let's see there is babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging. Which of the three woul---"

Everyone turned to Niko as he interrupted the Hokage with a loud groan than began to speak over him. "No more old man I am tired of all these D-ranked pieces of shit, we have done exactly 16 D ranked missions which is double the requirement in order to upgrade to C ranked missions. I am requesting a mission of C rank or higher if my jonin sensei agrees with me."

Just as he thought as Kakashi was about to agree Sakura spoke up, "Niko-baka don't talk to Hokage-sama like that." She then proceeded to hit him on top of his head only for his hand to grab her wrist and bend it back almost causing it to break.

"Sakura, I understand that you would feel the need to correct someone with how they were talking to your Hokage. However I do not feel that need because it is only our team, old man Hokage and Iruka-ero-sensei. By the way the next time you try and hit me, I will break your wrist." With that being said Niko pushed her hand back and let go of it then turned to the Hokage who was just shaking his head.

"Well old man? What do you say?"

"Niko, because of your actions here today I have seen that team 7 is nowhere near ready to accept any higher level missions and therefore I am required to decline your request and tell you and the rest of your team that for the next two months not only will you not be doing missions but you will be forced to train with me at night and with Kakashi during the day. This may seem like a good thing for you being trained by the Hokage and all, but I assure you, you will be lucky to survive. You are hereby dismissed until tomorrow night at seven thirty."

As the three genin walked out with the heads held low Kakashi sighed after they closed door behind them and turned to the Hokage, "I would like to apologize for my student's behavior Hokage-sama. It seems that getting them to work together is harder than I thought. Niko tries to work with Sasuke who turns him down to go work on his own while Sakura follows Sasuke like a dog. I almost feel inclined to request that Sasuke and Sakura be moved back to the academy and have Niko be apprenticed to someone."

"Kakashi, while I understand what you are saying, I must say I am disappointed in you. I chose you to lead those three because of your past and I must ask you, have you taught them anything? Have you sat them down and trained there chakra control? Have you tried to get Sakura to learn medical ninjutsu?"

Kakashi straightened himself and looked at the man before him, "No sir, I have not done any of the items you listed."

"Then get out of my office and figure out what you are going to teach them tomorrow, you have already disappointed me, and I am sure that Yondaime would be disappointed as well."

"Sir that's really not fair. I know what to do to be a good sensei and I have tried to--"

"You have done nothing! You have stood at the base of the memorial stone for four hours everyday for the last fifteen years almost. Do you think Minato would want you to be sad for him, or do you think Obito wanted you to cry and weep over his body because you couldn't do anything to protect him at the time? No, he would want you to make sure that the others of the village became strong enough to protect themselves and not share in there faith. Now get out of my office!"

Forgetting momentarily about being able to shunshin away Kakashi turned and moved towards the door, not even thinking about where he was going. In some ways he knew that the Hokage was right and that he did nothing but live in the past.

That night found Kakashi lying in his bed staring at the ceiling until the sun began to peak through his windows. Kakashi sighed and got up and decided to go straight to the bridge and wait for his students. The only problem was he had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that there would be many more sleepless nights just like last night before he would finally find peace with himself.

* * *

**1 Year Later**

**Hotel Room in unknown location**

* * *

A teen sat with his back against the wall inside of his room meditating. A year and a half ago he would laugh at the idea of meditating but now it brought a smile to his face. He had found a friend in the beast residing with in his stomach and had begun to train his body to hold more of the monster's chakra. He was warned by Tsunade because of the fatigue it would because he was only allowed to do so on the weekends. During the weeks he was there play toy to mold and shape into a shinobi.

He had found out about a week and a half ago that he was currently at chunin status and that Jiraiya had a present for him once he returned from his publisher to deliver his new book. He was due back today and the only way to calm himself down was to meditate and think of the things that have happened since he began to talk to the furry animal with in himself.

* * *

_**Flashback 11 months and 28 days ago**_

_Naruto was once again standing before the cage that housed his demon and sighed, "All right fur ball how do I get my bloodline to work. I know you know more than you are telling me and it is getting irritating."_

"_**Now, now young one, be patient. I cannot do anything to help teach you how to control your blood line, you must ask your two 'sensei's' to help you out. I believe Tsunade knows more about it than I do."**_

"_Can you at least tell me what you know?"_

"_**I guess I could enlighten you. Well it won't be much but go ahead and take a seat. I must first tell you about how I know. When your Yondaime trapped me inside of you it took part of his soul and trapped it inside me as well. I was able to extract memories from his soul and was able to use them to better understand your kind. However, I also learned that you had a bloodline in the process and therefore forced it to activate earlier than later just due to the fact that the longer you wait for it the more it could damage your body. That is all I can tell you."**_

"_So how did the Yondaime know I had a bloodline?"_

"_**No clue, maybe because he was the Hokage, which means he had record on every clan in Konoha."**_

"_Well can you search his memories and try and find out about how many other people were in my clan?"_

"_**Your clan use to outnumber the Uchiha and Hyuuga combined, they were seal makers and designed many of the seals you see today whether it's an explosion seal to sealing scroll. They most likely had a hand in designing it. Part of there Kekkei Genkai allowed them to remember anything that was written down thus being able to recall any seal they have ever seen. This led to a great fortune and of course jealousy over money and all that, this lead to an internal war in the clan and caused all but one member to die."**_

"_What happened to that person?"_

"_**She was your mother."**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

A grimace flashed across his face as he thought about his mother. He found out later from Tsunade that his mother was from the Land of Whirlpools and was in the Anbu black ops along with his father. Much to his chagrin Tsunade refused to tell him about his father and told him he had to wait until the time was right, but she also told him that his father would be more than proud of him. That fact alone would bring happiness to the boy for many nights. He turned his head as the door opened and Jiraiya stepped into the room holding a scroll followed by Tsunade.

"Its time that you learn about something, here in my hand is a letter addressed to you." He handed it to him and sat down on the floor across from him while Tsunade sat on the bed as Naruto opened the scroll.

_Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then I have successfully sealed the Kyuubi No Yoko inside of you and have passed on as per a requirement of the sealing. I am sorry to have thrust burden on you but you must know I pleaded with everyone to let you be seen as a hero. I am no fool however and I know that there will be hate and discontent amongst the people of this village and for that I am sorry. I will not ask you to stay in Konoha or even be a ninja. I will ask you to do what is right in your heart and to follow your own dreams. Your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, has just gone into labor with you. We will have two days with you before we must do what all ninja's do for there land. However, I want you to know this. There is nothing that you could do that would make us hate you. After all what kind of parents would we be if we hated you? Yes that is right, I am your father. I Namikaze Minato Yondaime to the Village Hidden in the Leaves am your father. I cannot even pretend to know what you feel as you read this and I can only ask that someday that you forgive me._

_We love you Naruto._

_We believe in you._

_-Your father._

_Ps. If you have not run into a old man with long white hair by the spa houses by the name of Jiraiya please ask Sandaime to introduce you. He was my mentor and a big pervert but he will grow on you._

_Pss. If you become a pervert I will come back from the grave and give you the worst beat down of your life._

_-Uzumaki Kushina. Your mother._

The boy sat there reading the letter for what seemed like ages hanging off of every word and line. Finally a whisper escaped his lips, "I forgive you dad."

* * *

**Back in Konoha**

* * *

Niko stood infront of the Hokage wearing his new chunin vest smiling brightly, he along with Shikamaru and Hinata were the only three to become chunin out of the last chunin exams. As the Hokage went through his celebratory speech on responsibility and all that Niko's mind began to wander to the last fight of the chunin exams.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Niko stood across from Sasuke with a smirk on his face as he looked at the boy. "You will not come out of this successful Uchiha."_

"_Oh yeah, what makes you think that? You have nothing against me! With my bloodline I am unstoppable. You will be just another soul passed over the void to help aid in my quest for power to defeat him!"_

"_So you plan on killing me?"_

"_That is the only way."_

"_Then I guess it is time I reveal my bloodline."_

"_Yes, let's see what you have decided to hide from everyone. Maybe you are embarrassed to show the world how weak you really are."_

_Niko smirked as he pulled back his hair and put it in a pony tail then untied his headband and put it around his left bicep then looked at the Uchiha with his eyes still closed and slowly opened them revealing three tomoe's swimming in lavender eyes with veins bulging around the sides of his head. "Do you enjoy what you see Uchiha? Take a good look it will be your downfall."_

_A wind swept through the arena as everyone leaned closer in there seats watching the last Uchiha against a boy that held the byakugan and the sharingan. Hiashi stood up and walked over to the railing gripping it tightly. Slowly Hanabi walked over to him and looked up to see the disbelief on his face. "Father, how does Niko have the byakugan and the sharingan?"_

"_Niko has them both because he is my son and your half brother. I thought he was dead but I see it now that he looks so much like his mother it is unbelievable." 'Keko how was I able to miss our son like that. He even walks like you, and I could not see it. Were you right about how blind I was to everything? I will make it up to you. That is my promise of a lifetime.'_

_Back in the arena Sasuke stepped back after seeing his eyes. "What. How could you have those eyes? That is impossible!"_

_Niko smirked and looked up in the air then back down at Sasuke, "Why is it impossible? These eyes alone do not make me strong! I am strong because I choose to protect those precious to me. I protect those that cannot protect themselves! I am a shinobi of the leaf and as such the will of fire flows through my veins and with it I will not fail!"_

_Sasuke looked on in horror as the boy infront of him disappeared and reappeared behind him throwing a kick into the small of his back launching him into the wall. He disappeared from sight once more as a fireball tore through the stadium._

_Sasuke stood along the edge of the arena and watched for the boy he smirked as he thought about his eyes. This will truly be my finest hour. I will show him what it means to be a full Uchiha. I will kill him and I will gain those eyes to kill my brother. I will not be beaten by some half blooded fool! After making a single bunshin he disappeared from sight having hid behind the tree and began to make hand signs pulling chakra to his hand. The bunshin ran to the center of the arena and began to look around for his opponent only to be dragged under ground by two hands. Slowly Niko appeared out of the ground and look on at his opponent and smiled. I told you I will defeat you here and that I would not loose."_

_The kage bunshin smirked at Niko as the boy kicked the back of his neck knocking him out. "Procter call this match he is unconsci--"_

_He was stopped as the sound of bird calls reached him, quickly jumping to the left to avoid a hand covered in lightning he activated his bloodline and stared at the boy before him noticing the once filled hole was now empty. "So you managed to trick me with a kage bunshin did you? I imagine you copied that jutsu from Kakashi? Or maybe he took pity on the poor little last Uchiha and taught you that and his only self created jutsu."_

"_Don't talk about what you don't know! Today will be your last!"_

_Niko raised his arms and spun as his opponent disappeared from his spot and began to assault him from behind with taijutsu. After a brief kick to the ribs Niko fell backwards and began to run through handseals then put his fingers to his mouth and yelled, "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame!" As the name says a dragon formed in a stream of fire rushed at the Uchiha which completely covered up his body in a shower of earth and steam. As it settled Niko sighed and began to look around as he noticed the charred piece of wood in the middle of the hole caused by his last attack. "I didn't think the noble Uchiha's resorted to hiding from there opponents. You know with this attitude you don't even deserve to be called the last Uchiha. Maybe the line should have stopped at Itachi."_

_Niko smirked as he heard a yell and watched Sasuke come running out at him with his fist infront of him the chidori blaring. Without taking a step Niko grabbed Sasuke's fist and brought down his other hand on his elbow breaking it in two then began to take him out with well placed strikes to pressure points on his body. As Sasuke fell Niko frowned and caught him and put him over his shoulder. "Come on Sasuke; let's get you to the medical tower."_

_As Genma smiled at the two boys he raised his hand towards Niko, "The winner of this year's chunin exam is Niko Marshiazi!" After that was said a few medics began to walk towards the two boys to take Sasuke to the hospital. However someone had another plan as Niko felt a sharp pain in his back and began to fall as he heard a kunai fall to the ground. He twisted in the air dropping the smiling Uchiha who caught himself and looked down at Niko. "I told you fool that I would kill you and gain those eyes." He pulled out another kunai and lunged at Niko only to have Hiashi land a jyuken strike to the boy's chest making him fall over unconscious. Niko looked up at his savior and smiled, then passed out from blood loss._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Hey Niko are you even paying attention? I asked if you wanted to go get some ramen then go watch the clouds or something. You are too troublesome."

"Huh? Oh… Sure Shikamaru." He turned to Hinata and smiled at her, "You coming to?"

The girl looked at Niko and smiled, "Sure, after all we do have some catching up to do brother."

Niko sighed and began to follow the two out shutting the door behind them.

Saroutobi smiled at the new chunin's antics then soon got serious as he picked up a scroll regarding the punishment of one Sasuke Uchiha. He frowned and stood up and began to make his way to the Council chambers. Somehow he knew that something bad would come of all this. Something that no one would want.

* * *

**Five minutes later, Council Chambers**

"Hokage-sama why have you called us here, it is late in the day could this not wait until tomorrow?"

The aged Hokage sighed and held up the scroll once more then set it back down on the desk infront of him. "No Tsume, this needs to be decided here and now. No one will be allowed to leave until we have all come to a unanimous decision."

Hiashi sighed knowing what this was about and stood, "Hokage-sama if this meeting is pertaining to what I believe it is, should the two boys be here?" A rush of murmurs swept through the chambers as everyone began to catch on to the meaning of the meeting.

"No Hiashi-san I do not believe we need them here, Genma has submitted his report and in it we have undeniable evidence that Sasuke Uchiha was attempting to kill a fellow konoha ninja by the name of Niko Marshiazi. I hereby recommend that Sasuke be held in a holding cell under strict watch for one year."

"That is outrageous! You cannot allow him to remain alive! He nearly killed that boy if I had not stepped in!"

"Hiashi, I believe you are blinded by the fact that he is related to you."

"Elder Homura I believe you are blinded by the fact that he is the last of the Uchiha."

"You will watch your tongue when you speak to me. I have killed more than you have seen alive."

"Then maybe it is time for you to pass on and leave the village in more capable hands?"

"Why you!"

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turned towards the Hokage who was now standing behind his desk. "I have heard enough of this silly bickering; I believe it is time to do something that should have been done a long time ago. I am hereby declaring the Shodaime's seventh law clause two, which states that if the council deems it necessary to hold power over the Hokage the Hokage has the power to disband the council and reform it to his wishes."

"Hokage-sama you can't do that!"

"I can and I will. Dismissed!"

Later that evening the Hokage was sitting inside his office once more drawing up a list of names for the new council.

* * *

**Two years and two months later**

* * *

Niko sat inside the Hokage's office helping to hand out mission's to other ninja's. "Hey old man, when will Iruka be back from his honeymoon this is boring."

The Hokage smiled at Niko, "Well, knowing Anko she will want to have as much fun as possible with her new victim, erg, husband. So another week at the most, besides it's not that bad. You get paid for a C rank mission at the end of everyday so it's a pretty easy living if you ask me. I think that is why Iruka likes it so much. It allows him to relax and plan out his school lessons."

"Yeah I see what you mean. Hey when do you think he is coming back? I know he said five years but does it really have to take that long to train that moron? He has a work ethic like no other I am surprised there is still stuff to teach him."

"Yeah I know what you mean, how long has it been since we have seen him."

"Three years, six months, twenty two days."

"Keeping count are you?"

"No sir."

The Hokage was about to respond when Sakura stepped into the Mission Briefing room with Shikamaru and Hinata. "Hokage-sama we are reporting for our mission."

"Ah yes, Sakura how are you?"

"Good I guess, hello Niko."

"Hey Sakura-chan, I have your mission over here actually."

The pink haired girl walked over to the boy sitting behind the desk and smiled taking the scroll when the Hokage began to speak once more, "Sakura, you and your team are to head to Suna to give the Kazekage this letter. Once you arrive you will wait four days for a response then leave as soon as you get one. If you do not get a response in that time then use your best judgment on your next move. I shall be waiting to hear from you three."

Three cries of "Yes sir" rang out before they began to walk out of the room.

"Hey Sakura-chan, hurry back so I can take you on that date I promised you!"

Sakura smiled at Niko and nodded then ran out after her team to go tell Hinata that Niko finally agreed to date her!

Back in the room the Hokage smiled at Niko, "So, I see you have finally decided to take her out. Make sure you take her somewhere nice Niko. After all you don't want Naruto to be pissed that you treated her poorly." He then laughed as Niko blanched and began to cough.

* * *

**1 year and six months later**

* * *

Three figures slowly walked towards the gates of Konoha, the figure on the left stood at six foot two while the others were at least four inches shorter than him. Konohamaru nudged Udon and pointed to three figures. "Hey is that Jiraiya and Tsunade Sama?"

"Yeah I believe so, but who is that third figure? He almost looks like the fourth Hokage."

"What do you mean almost, that has to be the fourth Hokage. Maybe he was hiding out for awhile to help draw attention away from Iwa to avoid another war."

"I don't think so. Let's just ask them."

Meanwhile with the three travelers Jiraiya looked at Naruto and smiled, "Are you happy to be home?"

"Yeah, but what am I going to do about my rank I am still a genin by law."

"Well that's why we should go straight to the Hokage's office."

"Should we check in at the gate first or just go straight there?"

"Check in first Naruto, do you remember what happened in Kiri when you flashed into middle of the village. I thought we were going to die."

"You worry too much Obaa-chan, but just to make you happy we will check in."

Konohamaru and Udon smiled at the three people as they began to write down on the clipboard about what time they entered and who they were. "Let's see here, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama and Namikaze… Naruto?"

Naruto grinned at the two boys, "Yeah you got a problem with my name squirts?"

"How did you get the fourth Hokage's last name?"

"I don't know I think it was something to do with him being my father but I am not sure."

Both of the boys gawked at the man infront of him as he put a hand on the two sannin's shoulders and flashed away.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

Saroutobi was finishing up a scroll when a flash of yellow light appeared in his office causing him to whip out a kunai and throw it at the intruder. He blanched however when he saw who he threw it at.

"Hey old man, I think your aim is getting as bad as your age, I think its time for you to step down!"

"Na… Naruto?"

Naruto turned and looked at a girl that was standing behind him, "Holy shit, you are beautiful." Hinata promptly passed out from a rush of blood to the face.

"Hey she looks like a tomato!"

* * *

**A/N: Yo, hope you enjoyed this chapter, it is definitly the longest I have writen so far with over 6,000 words. I will try to make all my updates with this length but no promises :D**

Naruto: Hey mr. author dude, I told you that you couldnt do anything to punsih us.

MTUK: Hmm.. Oh yea, I forgot. Next chapter then.

Niko: NARUTO YOU DUMBASS!

Naruto: Oops.


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Hello everyone, welcome to CHAPTER SIX BWAHAHAHAHA!

**I just want to say thank you to my two reviews *eye twitch* and over 5,000 hits... , Seriously people review....**

**Also if you would like for me to throw in anything special in the story just put it in your review and I will see if I can throw it in there. I believe for the pairings it will be Niko/Sakura, Hinata/someone (read fanfic to find out (just kinda different if you ask me.) )and for Naruto himself I am going to put him out there to date different women. That way it will be like real life and not like some fan fic's where the character's go on one date and holy shit they wanna get married in two months! There will be lemons eventually maybe even next chapter I will have to see if I can fit in.**

**Now it is a Naruto Hinata fan fic because the story will revolve around these two characters.**

**Description of Naruto: (forgot to include in last chapter. Oops.) He is wearing a white long sleeved jacket that goes down to his ankles, the jacket is adorned with golden flames turning red at there peak. Underneath he is wearing a simple two piece black body suit that tugged closely to his body letting anyone take in a good measure of his muscles. The bottom half went down to his ankles almost flowing overtop of his black and red sandals, while the top half covered just his torso and shoulders leaving his arms completely free. (Think of Ryu's uniform in Ninja Gaiden 2. If you don't know just go to yahoo images or something.) His head band is around his left bicep letting his hair fall freely. In all he looked to be a mirror image of his father with whisker marks.**

**The two sannin look the same as they do in the manga/anime.**

* * *

Hokage's Office

Naruto sweat dropped at the girl sprawled out on the floor in the Hokage's office before him. All he had done was said she looked beautiful and she passed out. He looked over to Jiraiya and scratched his head, "So does this mean what I think it does?"

A perverted grin spread over his face as he began to nod and reach for a notepad, "Oh yeah, I see it now! 'Icha Icha Paradise Special Edition: The Blonde Lady Killer'!" Naruto began to snicker as Jiraiya's face took a non stop ride to Mr. Floor courtesy of Tsunade's glowing fist.

The Hokage just sat behind his desk smiling at the scene before him, "Tsunade, could you please make sure Hyuuga Hinata is promptly asleep before we continue on with what is important so to speak." Tsunade sighed and kicked Jiraiya lightly then picked up Hinata and sat her on the couch with a pillow behind her head. She concentrated for a second before she placed a glowing hand on her forehead putting her in a state of deep sleep before standing up once more and nodding to the Hokage.

Jiraiya stood and smiled at the Hokage, "Well as you notice by his entrance he has mastered his fathers Hiraishin technique, he also has mastered the Rasengan and completed it as well. His chakra affinities amazingly are Futon, Katon, and Raiton; I believe the Katon comes from the Kyuubi while the other two come from his father and mother. Out of these three he has mastered his Futon ability the most. He is also very proficient with Suiton, and Doton techniques. The last year and a half was him focusing on those two elemental affinities themselves with aid of the Kage Bunshin. I believe in another five years he could master all of the elements as long as he continues with his Kage Bunshin training. His is able to hold his own against a fight with me and Tsunade except for when I am in Hermit mode. He holds the summoning contract for frogs and has decided that when I step down he will take over for me as the Toad Sage."

The Hokage just nodded his head and thought about the young man's progress. In five years of non stop training he was able to master the three of his elemental affinities and get a good grasp of the other two. He knew the boy was chunin material but he wasn't sure about jonin just yet. "Well Naruto, do you have any weapon skills that I can record? The requirement for jounin is to have at least one weapon specialty other than the obvious kunai or shurikan."

The man looked at Jiraiya who grinned and nodded his head. He then turned back to the man before him slowly pulling a scroll out of his left vest pocket and waved it at the man before putting it back. Said man gulped then looked at his perverted student who just smiled at him. "Well if you really do have control over your mother's style then I guess you are more than welcome to be a jonin. However, you do know that we need to announce you to the village. After all your father told me that when you reached chunin your secrets were to be revealed."

The blond nodded, and then a small smile flicked across his face. "So… Where is he?"

"Training ground twelve awaiting your arrival with Iruka."

"No one else though, right old man?"

"Naruto, Niko and Iruka were the only two you really knew before you left. They were the only ones that you could call family besides your grandparents."

"Yeah, I know. But, I was hoping that someone else would have remembered me." A small cough was heard as everyone turned to Jiraiya who was pointing at the girl passed out on the couch.

"There is the heir to the Hyuuga clan. Or did you want another girl to show up?"

"No I didn't forget her, but I bet she did not show up because of me."

"Whatever brat, I know you left as soon as he said which training ground Niko was at. So just dispel yourself before I make you dispel." 'Naruto' grinned and poofed away then Jiraiya turned towards the Hokage. "Sir, Jiraiya and Tsunade reporting all missions have been complete including the rain of the red dawn."

"So how many did the rain take out?"

"Four sir, I almost killed ours but he managed to escape thankfully with another. I am not sure if I could have held myself back from taking him out just due to the seriousness of the mission. Luckily we managed to procure and destroy the rings of the four we did get rid of so that will be a major setback in there plans and will most likely prevent them from continuing for another ten or so years. I received detailed information through 'ours' that it took the leader many years to make one ring itself let alone four. So I am saying ten as a really hopeful situation but six or seven by my worst expectations."

"What of the leader has 'ours' made any headway with getting to him."

"No, only one person knows who is truly leading them and even he is scared of him. I am afraid that Nagato has become my enemy."

"Nagato… Jiraiya wasn't he the one with the?"

"Yeah."

"So onto more pressing matters, will he win? I have not been slacking off in teaching the boy."

"Naruto wouldn't loose even if he lost his arms."

"Let's take a look shall we?" The Hokage smiled as the two came forward looking into the crystal ball on the Hokage's desk that was viewing training ground twelve."

* * *

**Training Ground Twelve**

* * *

Niko sat in a meditative position in the middle of the clearing with Iruka standing not to far from him waiting for Naruto to show up. Suddenly a flash of yellow light brought there attention to the figure that stood before them.

"Yo guys, how is it hanging?"

Niko stood and smiled at his best friend. "We will exchange pleasantries after our fight Naruto. Iruka will referee; this is for your jonin advancement. Do not let me down."

Naruto smiled and looked at Niko's Anbu tattoo on his left wrist. "Just because your Anbu now doesn't mean I can't kick your ass from here to the Hokage monument and back."

Niko smiled and got into a basic gokken stance (Lee's taijutsu style) and waiting for his friend to get ready, who obliged by casting off his jacket and sealing it within a pocket on his hip. He moved into a peculiar stance by pushing his right arm out and low while keeping the left across his body and having his hand pushed out underneath his chin. His legs were opposite of his arms by having the left leg infront of his body with his right leg bent facing out to the side with the pressure placed on the balls of his foot. Niko quirked a brow at the style, "What style did you come up with? I have never even heard of one that even resembles that!"

"This is my fathers' style; it is simply called 'Nothing'."

Iruka gasped at the name, "You mastered his style? That also means that you mastered that as well didn't you?" Naruto grinned and nodded at the man then turned back to Niko.

"Ready?"

"Yes, I am ready."

Iruka smiled and dropped his arm, "Rules are simple, No killing. Anything is allowed except for weapons excluding kunai and shurikan." Iruka didn't want to voice it but with Niko's sword skill coming into play if Naruto even made one hair of a mistake he would die. He began to smile again as the tension between the two friends began to grow, he knew that no matter the victor they would remain friends, however he was secretly hoping that Niko would win so he wouldn't have to go bankrupt buying Naruto ramen.

"BEGIN!"

The two flew at each other in a flurry of hand strikes and kicks. Where ever a punch was placed an arm or leg was there to deflect and counter slowly Naruto began to memorize Niko's moves and had decided on a spot to strike, when the moment came around he took it and blasted away at his friends stomach sending him rocketing back twenty feet before he ran through hand seals and called out, "Wind Style: Rise of Fated Winds!" A circle of air appeared around Niko as he tried to regain his lost balanced. As soon as he felt the wind tear into him he performed a quick Kawarimi with a rock and began his own set of hand seals surprising Naruto as he shouted his jutsu right behind the blonde, "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame." The flame sprouted from his mouth taking the shape of a half dragon only to be reduced to mist thanks to a quick Suiton jutsu performed by a Naruto clone halfway sticking out of the ground.

Niko smirked at the thought of Naruto's clones in the ground and decided he didn't like it, after going through another set of hand seals he brought both fists to the ground whispering, "Earth Style: Ground Annihilation." The ground beneath the two fighters began to crack and break apart causing several poofs to occur signaling the destruction of the clones. Niko then looked up at Naruto, "That's my counter against the Head Hunter Jutsu, do you like it?"

The blonde grinned, "Yeah, I think I will have to get you to teach me that one after we recover." His smirked dropped as he began to flash through hand seals stopping as Niko came charging at him engaging him in taijutsu once more.

Iruka just watched on in complete shock as everything that had just happened took place within about forty five seconds if not less. The speed at which these two shinobi fought at was completely ridiculous. He wondered if he could even stop the fight if it got out of hand.

Back in the Hokage tower the Hokage was wondering the same thing as Jiraiya and Tsunade both began to smile. "What is so funny you two?"

"Niko just lost."

Back at the training ground the opposite could be said as Naruto began to slow down and get sloppy with his fighting style. After a few more blows which were blocked Niko managed to break through his guard and hit him against his shoulder causing Naruto to turn leaving his entire side open which Niko's foot took advantage of causing the blonde to jerk suddenly before he smiled and looked at Niko, "Say goodnight." Niko's eyes widened and crossed his arms shielding his face as the clone blew up sending the blue haired Anbu rocketing back from the force. After crashing into a tree he began to stand only to feel a cold edge pressed against his spine which stopped his ascent and made him put his hands up. "Okay, you got me kid." He felt the edge move away from his spine and turned around to see a clone pop out of existence causing his eyes to go wide as he began to search for the blonde.

Said blonde was merely sitting against a tree catching his breathe after having of made that last clone. He put over eighty percent of his chakra in that clone due to the fact that he didn't know how good Niko's chakra sensing abilities were. Speaking of the blue haired man, he had found the blonde and was making his way over. "When did you make those clones?"

"I made the first one when you caused the ground to explode then that clone made the exploding clone when you stopped him from completing his hand seals. You were to focused on the hands and the amount of chakra that you never noticed the clone switching off when you closed your eyes. You know if you used those eyes of yours they would have caught the action."

"Yeah I guess your right, I am trying to fight without the sharingan and the byakugan activated just because I don't want to become dependent on them. In fact I have yet to use them during any of my Anbu missions in the last two years."

"That's great Niko, but you need to use them because they are a tool. You have proven that they won't become who you are, now you just need to prove that you can use them to the best of your abilities. As ninja we must use every tool and resource to the best of our abilities or it might end up getting us killed. Your eyes aren't as cursed as you believe them to be. I am sure your parents would agree with you."

"Actually he does."

"You mean you finally got him to admit it?"

"Yeah, it was after the chunin exams in fact after I beat Sasuke."

**Flashback**

* * *

_Niko lay in the hospital recovering from severe blood loss and chakra exhaustion thanks to his last fight at the chunin exams. He wondered why Hiashi had stopped the strike even though he knew Genma was there to stop it as well but for Hiashi to be the one that had to of meant something. If only he knew he might be able to piece together his past other than what he knew of his little time spent inside the Orphanage or the Hokage who told him that he came from the same place as the Yondaime's wife. He briefly entertained the idea that his parents were the Yondaime and Kushina was his mother but he knew that neither had a bloodline so it was impossible._

_He heard the door to the room open as he looked up to see the pale eyes of one Hyuuga Hiashi._

"_Ah, so my savior has come at last!"_

_Hiashi smiled at the boy's antics, he was so much like his mother that he truly felt blind even with his byakugan activated. How had he of missed this boys behavior. "Niko, I was stopping by to see Hinata when I came by your room on your way out. I was just wondering how you were doing?"_

"_Not so bad, it's better than being dead I guess Hyuuga-sama."_

_Hiashi frowned at the formality of his speech. "No need to speak like that Niko, after all I have actually come here on more personal details."_

_Nikos mind began to spin at the possibilities, did this man know his parents? If he did how come he never said anything before? Hiashi frowned as he noticed the contemplative look on the young boy's face and began to speak before he could get any questions off. "Yes Niko, I know who your parents are. One of them is still alive. I did not tell you because I did not realize who you were exactly, and for that I am deeply sorry."_

_Niko looked at the man and nodded, "Who was my mother?"_

"_Keko Uchiha."_

"_Did you know her?"_

"_I did."_

"_What was she like?"_

_Hiashi smiled, "She was the only Uchiha with blue hair. I still think to this day that is what drove your father to love her at first. For him it was love at first sight. She loved her friends to a fault and was very reliable. She loved to garden and was not afraid to get her hands dirty and beat your father around when he was being lazy. However due to the clan elders of both clans they were refused the right to marry and were forced to break up. Your mother however had already become pregnant and confided in the Sandaime Hokage to help hide you. Seeing as your mother was on a reserve status as a chunin he sent her on a mission to find Kushina so she could adopt you. She did as she was told and came back to the village a month after she had the baby. She was so depressed from being unable to visit you and your father that her health began to deteriorate. She died a few months before Kushina showed up with you at the village and being unable to find the father she put you in the orphanage to protect you from her enemies outside the village."_

_Niko listened and watched the man and began to cry a little at the end of his story. "Do you know of my father?"_

"_Yes I know your father very well."_

"_Do… Do you think that he would… be proud?"_

"_I know he is Niko."_

"_Who is he?"_

_Hiashi sighed and turned away as a few tears escaped his eyes, he turned back to the boy with tears still running down his cheeks, "I am your father Niko."_

_Niko just watched as Hiashi bowed on the floor infront of him with his forehead against it crying. "I am so sorry Niko, I never meant for any of this to happen. I should have noticed it as soon as Kushina brought you to the village. I always wondered what happened to you. My own brother even took sacrificed his own life for me so I could continue on to hopefully one day find you. I never even noticed you; all I saw was some brat who hung out with Naruto."_

_After taking in all of his words Niko could only wonder one thing that was bugging him, "What does Naruto have to do with anything?"_

"_He is the only person I fear in the village."_

"_How can you fear him for what he has inside of him you bastard! How dare you! He never asked for that to happen! Get out of my room now!"_

_Hiashi stood but did not walk away; his face was lowered to the ground as he began to speak once more. "That is not why I am scared of him Niko. I am afraid that one day he might realize what this village has done to him and return the favor. I could not blame him for it and hell in most cases I would sadly agree with him. He is no demon and he never was. That doesn't stop people from beating on him or trying to kill him in numerous ways. I have tried to help him in so many ways, yet every time I am stopped by that damned council. Maybe one day I will be able to do more. So sadly I just let the problem run its course and stayed neutral after awhile never inquiring any more into the blonde."_

_Niko looked up as Hiashi had begun to move to the door, "I am sorry for your troubles Niko. You will no longer have to speak to me if that is your wish."_

"_Wait!" Nikos voice cut through the air in the room causing Hiashi to stop and turn around and face his son._

"_I want to know more about you… father."_

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

"That's great Niko."

"Yeah, now I am staying at the Hyuuga mansion."

"Hehe, what is it like there?"

"What do you mean? From what I heard you have been there before."

"Yeah, well when you are sneaking through the houses to steal people's under clothing you must realize that you aren't paying attention to the decorations."

"Yeah I guess your right. Let's head to the Hokage's office."

"Wait a minute where's Iruka?"

Both shinobi began to look for there once upon a time sensei only to sweat drop when they notice that he had fell asleep against a tree. Naruto sighed and flashed over to Iruka only to grab his shoulder, flash over to Niko grab him and flash into the Hokage's office.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

* * *

The two sannin and one Hokage were sitting there waiting patiently for Naruto and gang to show up when a flash popped before them bringing a smiling Naruto and Niko and one sleeping Iruka. Only for Naruto to drop Iruka waking him up, causing said chunin to stretch and stand up stretching once more.

"Glad to see you two are done talking, I was just catching up on my sleep before we had to go face the old man. I swear sometimes I think he is secretly a slave driver."

Iruka jumped to attention when he heard the Hokage begin to speak, "Well since I am such a slave driver, you wouldn't mind telling me what you thought about the fight."

Iruka could only gape like a fish before he pointed at Naruto, shout, "Evil!" and promptly pass out.

The Hokage smiled at the chunin's antics before he addressed Naruto, "Well Naruto, I was observing your fight with Niko and I must say you are jonin material. Would you like the vest to show it off or would you like to wear whatever?"

"Il stick to my clothes. Now that I am a jonin, let's go get some ramen!"

Everyone chuckled at the blonde before moving to the ramen stand forgetting about Iruka and Hinata who somehow had been moved from the couch to the floor in Iruka's arms with her hands on his ass and his hands under the back of her shirt.

* * *

**Ichiraku Ramen**

* * *

As the two sannin, one Hokage, one Anbu, and one jonin began to eat they heard a yell that brought a smile to there faces.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

**Chap 6 completed! **

**Now review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Again if you have any ideas throw them out there, I am like a sponge I like to take peoples ideas and turn them into something new. So throw them at me!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo everybody, I would like you all to put your hands together for today's special guests: Hinata, Hababi, Hiashi, and Niko Hyuuga. They were reunited after a long long time of being so far apart.**

**Hanabi**: I don't understand why we are here.

**MDUK: Because you are to discuss your feelings on being seperated for so long.**

**Niko: **Even though Naruto was and still my first family, it is nice to know that I have another family that is connected to me. However, I will still go to Naruto because he is and always will be my best friend.

**Hiashi**: I am just happy to have apart of my first wife back so to speak, even though we never married she was my first love and my first fiance.

**Hinata:** Do you regret meeting my mother then?

**Hiashi:** How dare you insuate such a thing, I loved your mother very much. Both women were special to me in that I loved them both and would give anything in the world for them.

**Hanabi**: Why are we here again.

**MDUK: That could have gone better. Oh well. **

**On with the mother fucking story!**

* * *

Unknown Location Deep Within the Borders of the Village Hidden in the Clouds

* * *

A single light hung from a single electric wire over an old wooden table. The light was dim enough to only cast's its glow along the middle of the table leaving the rest of the room in thick darkness. The two figures that sat at this table stared where the other would be contemplating there next moves. After some time one of the figures restarted the conversation.

"So… What would you have me do?"

"What you feel is right for our cause. What else?"

"But to invade that village, would mean pure disaster!"

"All I ask is for you to lend me some of your men."

"No, I must keep my men out of this."

"What! You mean to pull back in my time of need? What about all the help I have given you and the promise of that bloodline that you need so greatly!"

"Just because I have decided to keep my men out of this does not mean I will not give you help. I will pull some favors with someone that will get you all the men and a monster to do your bidding."

"I assume you want your precious bloodline delivered to you for this help?"

"No, by getting it, it will only point fingers where they do not belong. Especially with the hermit snooping around in places that only he can get to."

Silence enveloped the room as the two figures once again contemplated what they must do next.

**

* * *

**

Back in Konoha

* * *

Naruto was walking back to his apartment after some training with Niko when he spotted another blond haired person. Normally this would not be so much of a shocker to him but this blond was none other than Ino Yamanaka and she was standing outside of his apartment.

"Hey, uh, what are you doing out side of my apartment, uh, Ino?"

Said blond turned and smiled at the boy before turning back to the city that was infront of her. "You know, this has to be the perfect view of the city. How did someone like you get an apartment this great?"

Naruto smiled at least happy at the thought that one person believed his apartment was in a good position for viewing the city. It was right below the Hokage Monument and since his apartment was on the top floor, the view could only be bested by being up on the Monument itself which is what Naruto was prone to doing. "Well I like the fact that you like my apartment and all but still what are you doing here?"

"Chill Naruto, I was just sent here to let you know that all jonins are required to be at the coronation ceremony tomorrow at eleven hundred for the new Hokage, whoever it is."

"Oh that's easy. It is Tsunade-sama."

"You mean the slug princess and one of the sannin?"

"Yeah, but I like to call her baa-chan."

"Baa-chan?"

"She is my grandmother."

"So Jiraiya-sama is your grandfather?"

"Seems that way, I could introduce you if you want."

"That would be awesome! I have always wanted to be like Tsunade-sama. She is so cool."

"Hehe, take away her addiction to gambling, and sake and you would be right."

"No need to fuss over the little stuff, Anywho with that over with I guess I will take my leave."

"All right, see you later then." Just as Ino was walking down the balcony to the stairs Naruto called out to her, "Hey Ino! If you want I could show you somewhere that has a much better view than this!"

Ino turned around and smiled, "Sure, when would that be?"

"Il pick you up tomorrow at sixteen thirty!"

"It's a date!" and with that the blond Yamanaka ran off to go brag to Sakura about her date with Naruto.

Naruto just smiled thinking of the other blond before stretching and going inside his apartment to get some well deserved rest. Quickly setting his alarm clock for Nine Hundred he stripped down to his boxers and put on his sleeping cap and quickly fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Elsewhere in the Murky Depths of Konoha's Under City

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sat in a room that smelled like absolute hell, he wished his boss would find a new place for there meetings other than a room running next to the sewer lines. However he would not voice such trivial things to the man before him, for he was the man that promised him the power to kill the two people he hated.

"Danzou-sama is it really necessary to take him out?"

"Yes, that boy will be nothing but a thorn in my side and yours as well considering his relationship with… _him_"

Sasuke frowned, even though he hated Niko and wanted him dead he would not like killing his friend. However, given the right opportunity he wouldn't hate it either. "When shall I proceed?"

"Tomorrow after the coronation takes place; you will follow him and when he is alone you will strike with out mercy."

"Yes Danzou-sama."

"Good now get out of my sight; I have more business that needs to be taken care of." Sasuke nodded and stood then shunshined out of the room.

Slowly Danzou inclined his head to the shadow of the room where a cloaked figure stepped out and smiled down at him. "So Danzou, I see you have kept your side of the deal."

"Yes, after he has disposed of the boy you can have him."

"Kukukuku, so what is it that you need me to do?"

"Just kill that old monkey during the invasion, and I will take care of your former teammates and ascend to be Hokage."

"Are you not worried about the damage that will be dealt to the village?"

"Not really as long as everything goes according to our plans everything will turn out just right."

"Hmm, this is a dangerous game you play. Are you sure it is wise to kill them off before they can rebuild the city? Surely you can use them to suit your needs at first then rise up once everything has been lulled into a false sense of security."

"You do make a good point; I will look into these proceedings with a much more open mind thanks to you. If that is all it is time to go ruffle some feathers with in the council."

With that the two men vanished from the rooming leaving it empty until the next meeting.

**

* * *

**

Next Day, Hokage's Tower. 10:55

* * *

Naruto stood next to his fellow jonins; Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Niko, Kakashi, Neji, Gai, Kurenai, Hinata, Asuma, Anko, and several other non-descript faces. Naruto was surprised at the five other rookies that had been able to make it into jonin's in the time he was gone. (Remember, he did not meet Neji.) Before the group stood the Hokage, Saroutobi Sasuke, with his second successor beside him Senju Tsunade both clothed in the Hokage's robes looking impressive to say the least.

While the two Hokages talked Naruto, Niko, and Shikamaru began there own conversation. "So Niko, Shikamaru. When did you two become jonin exactly?"

Niko smiled and let Shikamaru speak, "Four months ago after saving Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai from getting killed on a particularly troublesome double s class mission. Naruto whistled at the thought of the fire power that four jonin and two jonin elects could deliver while on the same mission.

"Me and Shika were actually supposed to be jonin before that but we were lazy."

"What else is new?"

"There is going to be a new Hokage?"

Naruto sighed at his friends antics. Then looked over to Tsunade and Saroutobi as they began to walk outside onto the balcony to announce the new Hokage-ship he was barely listening to the words as his eyes scanned the area looking for anything that could go wrong. While Anbu would be stationed along the village's perimeter the jonin would be stationed next to the Hokage's and in the crowd to make sure nothing would happen from within. He caught sight of a pair of blood red eyes staring at him before he realized it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He stared back into those cursed eyes all the while not realizing his killing intent was skyrocketing.

He finally noticed it when Niko nudged his side causing him to look around noticing that everyone was eyeing him with there hands on there weapons just in case. "Sorry guys, just thinking about something that happened on my training trip."

Tsunade looked at Naruto before turning back to the crowd and finishing her speech.

After everything was said and done they returned to the office where Tsunade hit Naruto behind his head, "Stupid brat, you trying to get yourself killed or taken to Ibiki?"

"I like how you put killing infront of Ibiki's name. Is there some history there?"

"Trust me kid, I have had to patch up many of Ibiki's 'patients' just so he could continue. It was a very efficient system at first, then it just became sickening and eventually it was done away with because Ibiki found new ways torturing using nothing but mind games. I think that even a Yamanaka would fall short in doing what Ibiki could do. Don't you think so Ino?"

Ino smiled, "Yeah, Ibiki-sensei is deadly when it comes to mind games. In order to get into the Interrogation section to work you must be subjected to one of his tests. I don't think I slept for a week, then I finally had a talk with Anko and everything was fine."

"Psh had a talk my ass! You bawled your eyes out for three hours on my shoulder!"

"What ever Anko-sensei, you know you like being close to my well developed body."

"Well developed? Girl take a look at me, you have nothing on well developed." At this point Naruto was blushing like crazy since he was alone in the room with Anko and Ino due to everyone leaving to head down to the reception area for a slight party.

"Uhm girls, your bodies are really nice and all but we must get going to the party."

"Ah, Anko-sensei you hear that. Naruto likes our bodies! Maybe we should show him how well they can be used." She began to rub herself against Anko who merely grinned and wrapped her arms around Ino.

"Oh how I would like that, maybe he can join us. I haven't felt the touch of a man in so long I don't know how long my little body would last under such strong hands."

Naruto was mentally killing himself as he tried to think about dead puppies, drowning someone, training, killing cats, or anything else depressing that would take his mind off the two women infront of him. Thankfully they stopped just in time.

"Okay Anko-sensei, it looks like he isn't a pervert after all. Even Ibiki couldn't resist when we did that to him."

Anko giggled then grabbed Naruto into a tight hug, "You will make her so happy don't ruin it!" Then she ran off to go do what ever Anko Mitarashi does. (If this is not her last name let me know, I honestly cannot find or remember it. X.x)

Naruto looked at Ino confusedly before he just shrugged and let her lead him to the party below.

**

* * *

**

Later on…

* * *

As the party was winding up Naruto was trying to talk to one Neji Hyuuga who was trying to apologize to Niko.

"Neji-san do not worry about it, me being named as heir is just as dumbfounding to me as it is to you. I believe that my half sister is a much better choice than I am, however I do have some plans for the Hyuuga's way of life."

Naruto looked between the two, "Uh Niko, what is going on?"

"What do you mean Ruto?"

"Your heir to the Hyuuga's now?"

"Oh yeah, because I am Hiashi's oldest child and I have a stronger form of the byakugan the elder council of the Hyuugas have decided to place me as next heir to the clan. However I only agreed on the grounds that my sisters would not be given the curse seal, which the elders did not like but, hey, it worked!"

"So what are you trying to apologize to Niko for, uh Neji right?"

Neji turned to face Naruto and bowed his head slightly, "Yes that is correct, and I was apologizing for embarrassing Niko-sama, and myself infront of everyone earlier before you arrived."

Niko sighed when he heard the formality associated with his name, "Neji, for the last time stop putting -sama at the end of my name! I am only two years older than your self, and besides, when I am done with fixing the curse seal I will be a hero!"

"Why is that?"

"Oh it's simple really; I redesigned the curse seal for all Hyuuga's. Instead of being able to punish people with it, along with destroying the byakugan when the person holding it dies, I have altered it just to destroy the byakugan when the Hyuuga dies that way no one will be able to get a hold of our bloodline."

Neji looked at the man before him skeptically, "So, how do we know it works? For all we know you are going to put a better version of the curse seal on us."

Niko frowned a bit at the insinuation that Neji had put towards him, "Because Neji…" He began to unwrap the white cloth that was around his left bicep. "I have the seal my self; I was my own guinea pig so to speak." He pulled away the remainder of the bandages and showed his arm to the two men before him, "I would not do something to a member of my family with out doing it to myself first."

Neji stared at the curse seal which was in the shape of an eyeball with a spike running it through from the top to the bottom. (Think of the Neversoft symbol for the Tony Hawk Games.) "This is amazing Niko, I am truly sorry for doubting you once again. However, why is it in this shape, surely you could of come up with a better shape to brand our clan with."

"Actually, I couldn't have. I chose this because it represents what the seal does; besides it is ingrained in my nerve pathways so that if someone were to remove it in an improper fashion I would no longer be able to access my byakugan. Also if my arm is cut off the seal will transport itself to my other arm, if that is gone, it will move to my chest over my heart. I figured if it got moved from there a person doesn't have to worry about having to put it somewhere else."

"What about if someone were to cut along, or down the middle of the seal trying to nullify it?"

"Simple, I actually devised away for it to take chakra from the host's body for it to repair itself."

Neji simply gawked at Niko before he raised his hand, "May I just ask for you to provide proof of your last claim?"

Niko smiled and slashed his bicep with a kunai then watched Neji's expression with glee as the boy gawked once again at the seal closing itself up."

Just as Naruto was about to comment on the healing factor he was roughly pulled away from the two men and towards one blond Ino Yamanaka. "All right bub, its time for you to pay up?"

"Pay up?"

Ino smiled and grabbed his hand before leading him out of the building, "Yeah, that's right. You owe me a date!"

"Oh yeah, I remember something like that now!" Scratching the back of his head sheepishly Naruto looked up at the sun, "Well it's not yet time to show you just yet, so how about I take a beautiful young woman such as yourself out to eat?"

Ino blushed at the comment and nodded as she walked side by side with the blond until they reached a modest restaurant. "I hope you like this place, it's not the best but with no reservations it's the second best choice."

"What would be the first best then?" Asked Ino while walking into the restaurant and taking a seat near a window in the back.

"Ichiraku of course, but I was not sure if you loved ramen and since its not the best first date place I figured I would stop here, but its not to late to change my mind!"

The girl laughed at the blond man's joke before ordering a soup and salad from the waiter while Naruto just ordered a soup. "Even though we haven't eaten in five or so hours I am really not that hungry."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Although they do have the best soup here, so you won't be too depressed about missing out on your ramen."

"As long as I am with a girl such as you, I think I will be just fine."

"You are so cheesy."

"Yeah, I am, but you like it. Don't you?"

"Maybe just a little bit, but don't tell anyone."

* * *

The two went on talking for awhile and left after they finished there food, looking up at the sky the blond noticed the sun was just about to set so he began to walk towards the Hokage Monument.

"So are we going back to your apartment Naruto? I didn't realize you were so frisky. I thought you were going to show me a better view of the city, not your body."

Blushing at the comment Naruto thought it would be easier by getting there as quick as possible so after grabbing the young mind walker's hand he shunshined up to the Hokage Monument on top of the Yondaime Hokages head. Ino began to look around and finally noticed that Naruto was sitting down next to her looking out over the city, "See what I told you Ino."

"Yeah, it is amazing Naruto."

Turning to look at Ino he smiled, "Yeah it really is."

After noticing he was looking at her Ino slapped his shoulder playfully, "Will you stop being so cheesy!"

"Never in a million years, besides you know you like it because you admitted so earlier."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Anyways… How did you find this place?"

"Well, I was never really liked very much as a child by the populace of the city because of something that happened when I was born. So when I ever wanted to be alone I would always come up here. It truly is an amazing place and I am so thankful that I thought of coming up here. The reason why I sit on my dad's head however is because well even when I was younger and I did not know he was… my… dad… ah, shit."

Naruto was looking at Ino who eyes the size of dinner plates, "Naruto, you mean to tell me that the Yondaime Hokage, the greatest shinobi from his generation and could be forever after was your father!"

"Yeah, I forgot Tsunade is not going to declare that until tomorrow. Oh well. The cats out of the bag now."

"That is so cool!"

"Isn't it though? I mean I was an orphan all my life and shunned by everyone I knew as a child including yourself then as soon as I return everyone couldn't really give two shits about me and once everyone finds out about my father they will pretend to love me and think I am the greatest thing since the last Uchiha." With that said the blond just stared out over the crimson sky as the fading rays said one last goodbye to the city below him.

"Na.. Naruto… I didn't mean to offend."

"I know you didn't Ino, its just sometimes all this shit gets old you know what I mean."

"Yeah, but I got some news you might like."

"Hmm, what could that be?"

Ino smiled once Naruto was looking at her as she made subtle shifts with her eyes motioning them behind the two towards an outcropping of rocks. "No one likes the Uchiha anymore."

Naruto moved his eyes straight up and straight down then smirked after focusing back on the woman before him. "Really, I guess it is about time the city has seen what an ass he really is."

"Yeah, it was all because of what he did to Niko."

"Yeah, I heard what happened. That bastard deserved a stricter punishment. The only reason why he didn't die was because of his fucking eyes."

"I don't even really know what I saw in him, all he did was act cold to everyone. You know, some people think he is gay."

"Wouldn't surprise me one bit, remember he did try to stab Niko in the back. Maybe using a kunai wasn't the only thing he had in mind."

The two began to laugh as they could feel a subtle amount of killing intent behind them. Deciding to move the plan into overdrive Naruto faked laughing some more and rolled down the side of the piece of the monuments hair that he was sitting on blocking any view from above and formed two shadow clones, one to go alert the Hokage and one to circle far out to the side. Slowly he moved back up to where Ino was sitting and feigned embarrassment while the Yamanaka scolded him for such carelessness.

After a few more moments Naruto looked at Ino and sighed, "All right beautiful, go ahead and go on home maybe we will do this again sometime."

Ino smiled and nodded, "You bet your hot ass we will." She stood up with the blond and gave him a quick peck on the lips and blushed, "For good luck with everything."

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Well until next time."

"Bye Naruto." And with that the young Yamanaka shunshined away from the monument leaving Naruto to look out at the city before him, making sure Ino was gone he turned towards the outcropping of rocks and smirked.

"Come out come out where ever you are Uchiha." A few moments of silence passed before he smirked again, "Fine if you won't come out I will just flush you out."

An explosion rang through Konoha interrupting every one as they all stopped to look at the Hokage Monument where two figures could be scene fighting. One such conversation that was stopped happened to be between the Godaime Hokage and a Naruto clone who disappeared after relaying the information the Hokage, who quickly scrambled a squad of Anbu then took to the roof tops to help her grandson.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! CLIFFY! **

**I need your opinions on where to take this with the uchiha**

**should **

**a) sasuke die by naruto's hand**

**b) die by order of council**

**c) be ordered to death by hanging but escape/ get saved**

**d) escape narrowly after getting defeated by naruto**

**e) incapacitate naruto for him to run away**

**f) should naruto just let him leave or something**

**Anywho enjoy the read and make sure you review damnit!**

**By the way Japan is awesome I got a car! However I still miss my camaro.**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Sorry about not updating sooner, my net just got turned back on, we moved off base, and a whole bunch of crap. Japan is okay I guess. Great for material though :)

Disclaimer: My japanese name is My-coo-ellllllll---san. (Michael) Which means I dont own Naruto, and if I did. I WOULD UPDATE THE MANGA DAILY NOT WEEKLY! grrr I want my next damn manga!

Uhm yea, this chap is coolio

* * *

Fire. That was the only thing Naruto could see after his clone exploded with the twelve explosive tags. The heat was annoying but it didn't even faze the blond but it did make him want one to move to safer ground. He took a few jumps and ran eighty meters from his original spot noticing that his assailant was following most likely hiding behind the large outcropping of rocks behind him and to the side. Surprise marred his thoughts as he wondered how the Uchiha escaped his should have been fiery death.

'_Fucking bastard, he probably just got out with a few bruises and he is going to try and surprise me. Let's see if he is so bold.'_

"Oi! Uchiha! Get your sorry ass out here and fight m-." He was interrupted by a fuuma shuriken shooting past him. A glint came into view and Naruto smirked and jumped avoiding the nin-wire that was attached to the shuriken trying to wrap it self around the thrower's enemy. _'That was a close one, if the he had thrown it any later the trailing rays of the sun would not have caused that wire to shine. I will have to be more careful.'_

Sasuke smiled and drew his sword slowly, _'So, that loser thinks he can beat me. Hah, I am undefeatable, I will never loose to someone again!'_ He began to notice a few chakra signatures approaching there location and decided to end it before anyone could find him.

With a hand on his short sword he flipped onto the rock that he was hiding behind and launched himself at the blond infront of him intent on stabbing him in the back. He was denied that small amount of victory as the blond turned and blocked his sword with kunai, not one to be outdone Sasuke pulled his sword back and feinted towards the left side while his foot crashed into the stomach on the right side sending the blond to the ground below him.

After falling to the ground Naruto rolled backwards to his feet and began to form hand signs, he noticed the Uchiha do them as well as they both screamed out the name of the jutsu, "Winds of Change!" The air between the two erupted into a tornado sending both men backwards to crash upon the rocks. Sasuke landed hard on his feet with his back slamming into the boulder behind him, while Naruto slid backwards while kneeled on the ground coming to a stop slowly against the edge of a cliff (Remember they traveled a little ways on the other side of the Hokage Monument. In this story the monument is on a mountain and has a huge drop off on the other side :D!)

He rushed at the Uchiha pulling out another kunai trying to remember what Jiraiya told him about fighting the sharingan. Whatever it was it would only work on the sharingan and not the byakugan. Interrupted by the clang of metal on metal Naruto realized that his attacker had just blocked his attack. The Root operative pushed the blond back and threw his tattered cloak off to reveal a standard Anbu uniform underneath it, and began to perform handseals. Naruto watched preparing himself for what was to come as the jacket passed infront of Sasuke's body when Jiraiya's words shot threw his mind.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

* * *

_Jiraiya and Naruto were sitting inside of there hotel after getting news of the next location for a group of the Red Dawn members and going over what they knew so far._

"_So ero-sensei, we know there going to try to get the bomber to join them and we know his weakness but what about Itami, or Kisachi?"_

"_Its Itachi, and Kisame! How many times do I have to tell you? Kisame's weakness is his sword. I believe if we can overload it with chakra then it will be unusable. I have my informants in Kirigakure to thank for that little piece of information. As for Itachi… His sharingan is top notch but he cant copy what he cant see. That is why I am going to teach you how to form handseals without connecting your hands."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, in theory its pretty simple however I don't even fully have it down. You must mold your chakra like normal except have your hands apart hidden in the sleeves."_

"_I don't get it ero-sensei."_

"_Oh don't worry brat, you will very soon." Naruto flinched when he saw the glint pass through Jiraiya's eyes._

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI!**_

* * *

Naruto smiled and silently thanked Jiraiya before fixing his jacket and pulling his arms inside before he began to run through hand seals. Normally he could do one handed seals but for this particular jutsu he had to make sure it was perfect or someone else might get hurt.

Sasuke rushed him noticing the build up of chakra, while Naruto just smirked finishing his jutsu. "WINDS FROM THE MOUNTAINS: FROZEN HELL!!!!" Sasuke prepared to dodged to either side as he heard the jutsu being cast but didn't see anything coming. He smirked, "Even your jutsu wont work for you how do you expe…" His running and talking was cut short as an icy cold air permeated the area making it unable for the Uchiha to breathe.

"Do you like my new jutsu Sasuke? I designed it with people from Suna in mind but I must say it doesn't get this cold around here does it? Now hold still while I tie you up."

Sasuke tried to resist but the cold just immobilized him he couldn't speak, couldn't see, and he couldn't breathe and now he was getting tied up like an everyday average criminal. The last thing he saw was the faint images of people closing in on the duo before he felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck and knew no more.

* * *

Upon arrival of Tsunade and everyone else Naruto smiled and kicked the Uchiha in the side. "Well heres your problem mam, it seems this boy zigged when he should of zagged!"

"NARUTO!!!"

"Yes Niko?"

"Stop using my jokes."

"But there really good!"

"You know what else is really good?"

"Ichiraku."

"Yep."

"Race you there."

"Loser pays."

Naruto smirked then dispelled himself revealing it was a clone that he was talking to. "DAMN IT NARUTO!"

* * *

Later that day in Tsunade's office Naruto was getting the ass chewing from hell and back, except it didn't come from Tsunade this time. It was from Ino.

"What the hell were you thinking leading him even further away from village where we could of arrived to help you sooner? You don't think do you? Of course you don't! I mean of all the stupid things you could have done you made it harder for reinforcements to get to you!?!?!?"

"But didn't I capture him anyways before reinforcements got there?"

"NOT THE POINT NARUTO!"

Naruto sighed and listened on as Ino ranted and raved about his decision. Man, this girl is troublesome.

After she was done yelling at him she kissed him deeply and then told him how proud she was.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Naruto stood next to Tsunade and sighed as she began her speech. _'I wonder how the people will think of me now. Hmm, I wonder if they will treat me like they use to treat me like the Uchiha. Oh well can't help it now.'_

"As the Forth Hokage knew his end was coming, him and his wife also knew that something else was beginning but before that they had to make a rather hard choice. They had to find out what to do with the monster that was currently terrorizing the country-side on it's to Konoha. It is now time to let the people know what truly happened that day for those of you who were lied to. The Fourth Hokage seeing no other way to defeat sealed it into a newborn baby. That baby is among us today living and breathing as the beasts' jailor saving us from the beast within. However what no-one knows is that this child is also the son of Kushina Uzumaki, and Namikaze Minato. The Fourth Hokage to serve Konoha."

As the last sentence was said no one spoke, and many held there heads low as they realized the terror they caused forcing the child out of the village. Yet, others held there head high proud to be the friend and companion of a hero.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Konoha, I give you the Jailer of the Nine Tailed Fox, The Next Toad Sage, and Konoha's Second Yellow Flash: Naruto Uzumaki."

At first there was silence again, until Naruto's friends began to clap then the people around them, then others around them until everyone was clapping and cheering for blond shinobi. Slowly, nervously Naruto walked to the balcony of the Hokage Tower and raised his hands to signal for silence.

Once the crowd began to quiet he began to speak, his voice echoing off the buildings, "People of Konoha, I know what happened to me in the past caused by some of you, and I just want you to know I am deeply thankful in a strange way. You have made me stronger and made my life the way it is now. I will forgive anyone that truly deserves it and I know I always wanted to get recognized but understand these few things very clear.

"I have on many occasions spoken with the beast within and I will tell you that he wishes everyone harm." At this he raised his shirt and showed everyone the seal. "However, this seal that you see before you is as strong as the day it was created. My father truly was the hero and I do not wish to be honored for him. I wish to be honored for my own strengths. I will never let harm come to Konoha while I have a breathe in my body. That is why I have given every building a special kunai hidden somewhere within it that way if, kami forbid, Konoha ever came under attack I will be able to save every one of you. You all are precious to me in some way, even those that hate me I will still be there to save you. WE ARE PEOPLE OF KONOHA! WE ALL CONTAIN THE WILL OF FIRE! UNDER MY WATCH IT WILL NEVER DIE!"

The crowd once again went into an uproar as Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and left the podium.

* * *

**The Hokage Monument**

* * *

He could still hear the roar of the crowd at the Hokage Tower as he sat on top of his fathers head. A few droplets of water crashed to ground beside him as he thought of all the things he has had to work to get here. He heard the arrival of someone to see Ino there looking at him smiling.

"Hey stud, what you doing up here?"

"Just thinking."

"About what my dear?"

"What everyone is going to do now and what we are going to do. Also who will come after me and get you in the process to hurt me."

"Naruto, please don't worry about that, I knew the risks when I heard about who you were. Its okay Im okay with that! I am a big girl you know and I can take care of myself. Is there anything else on your mind."

"Yeah, I am scared about the Kyuubi, over the last five years we basically grew together and now we are actually starting to grow together. Our bodies are meshing and pulling together as one because of the seal. I can now control five tails of his full power which is a little over fifty percent. But, what if I get the same urges he does to kill. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"I believe in you, and I know that you will be just fine. Have some faith in your father. I am sure he designed it that way for a reason."

"Yea I guess your right, I am just going to have to rediscover my self."

She smiled and moved to sit next to him, "Well you know, I think we should do some rediscovering together at your place!"

"Some rediscovering together huh?"

"Yeah, to celebrate and all."

"Celebrate what?"

"You becoming my boyfriend."

"Who says your not my girlfriend."

"I never said that."

"Well, anyways." He grabbed an arm around her waist and smiled. "I think I know the perfect bed to start this 'rediscovering'."

She giggled. "Sounds good to me." Then in a flash they were gone.

* * *

**Hyuuga Mansion**

* * *

Hinata sat in her fathers study awaiting his decision on a very personal matter to her. "Are you ready father, or shall I come back later?"

Hiashi smiled and looked over his daughter,_ 'She has grown so much ever since being placed on Sakura's team. Maybe this will all turn out right. I am getting starting to get on in the years now and she would make a good heir. To bad the elders deemed that Niko could not take over but it is what it is. At least he is in the main branch.'_

"Yes my daughter, I have come to the decision that this Iruka character will be fine. Even though he is divorced he was within his own personal rights to do so. Anko was not a good fit for him and I do believe that there loved faltered as there personalities collided."

"Thank you father, I only wish to make you and the clan proud."

"You will forever make me proud my dear, now get out before some coot comes in and demands what is going on. I swear the elders demand more and more as they get older."

"Thank you again father," and with that the young Hyuuga got up and bowed then left the room with a frown marring her face as she stepped into the hallway where Iruka waited.

As he saw the young woman wearing a frown he instantly became sad knowing what it meant as he embraced her tightly, "Don't worry Hinata I will go talk to your father."

"But there is nothing you can do."

"There has to be something."

"Well okay, if you don't want to date me I guess."

"Of course I want to date you, that's why…"

He pulled away from her and caught her huge smile, "Oh no… Not another Niko!!!!"

Everyone in the village that night could swear they heard crying from Iruka's apartment building.

* * *

Yes poor Iruka and Anko broke up, but seriously I think to many fan fics have them together. And remember this is a Naruto/Hinata story because it will revolve around the two of them and it doesnt mean they have to get together.

REVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW please.


End file.
